Children drowning in home pools has been a major public concern for sometime and has escalated with the popularity of backyard pools.
In many unfortunate instances, children have climbed above ground pools either to try and swim on their own or to retrieve an article such as a ball or a flying disc such as a Frisbee™ for example and have fallen into the pool and drowned. This has occurred in instances when there is no parental supervision or when a supervisor has entered the home for only a few short minutes. It takes only a few minutes for a child to drown.
Safety systems for preventing the foregoing are usually large, cumbersome and expensive apparatuses that have yet to be popularized even though fatalities due to accidents like those mentioned above continue to rise. Furthermore, most existing systems deal with accidents involving children when they have already fallen into the pool water and not before and as such these systems are not preventive.